


menunggu

by sugirusetsuna



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugirusetsuna/pseuds/sugirusetsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lieselotte akan terus menunggu hingga waktu membuatnya membisu. [au michael/lieselotte]</p>
            </blockquote>





	menunggu

_Michael-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?_

Di balik tirai merah muda itu bibirnya mengukir getir yang berayun. Kala yang menyengat semakin mengusik dan memburu hingga waktu tak mampu berkutik untuk melangkah maju. Ia masih tersenyum dan mencari tanya yang tak kunjung menemukan kata serta bibir yang tak menemukan rupa.  
  
 _Michael-kun, apa kau sudah makan?_  
  
Pintu di sudut itu masih menganga dan ia selalu menemukan cahaya berhimpit masuk untuk menyapa. Celah yang tak kunjung membesar, kayu yang tak henti melapuk lalu menguar, seiring dengan gagang yang haus akan decitan. Yang senantiasa menunggu untuk dibuka dan menghalau gulita untuk terpeta. Namun ia hanya menemukan haus yang tak bermuara dan dahaga yang tak kunjung melega.  
  
 _Michael-kun, apa semalam kau bermimpi?_  
  
Padang rumput nan luas, pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh disetiap ruas. Merah mudanya menari-nari bersama silvermu dalam irama angin yang menghembus. Bibir yang tertutup rapat dan jemari yang bertaut, menguat. Mereka seakan kosong, tak berbekal kata maupun suara. Namun, bening yang terpatri sudah mengukir arti, sentuhan yang menghangat melukiskan kata yang tak mencapai indera. Yang mereka punya hanya ruang dan segaris rasa. Hening dan cinta. Ia mengingatnya dengan jelas, mimpi yang begitu nyata untuk menemukan genangan airmata dan secercah harap menggantung di gagang pintu yang berkarat.  
  
 _Michael-kun, apa kau masih mengingatku?_  
  
Karena waktu tak membiarkan raganya menunggu. Merah muda yang tak lagi memikat angin untuk berlabuh, kulit yang tak lagi membiaskan warna cerah untuk membuatmu tersenyum kagum. Karena raganya terlalu lelah untuk menunggu. Setiap kerutan memunyai waktu dan kamu seakan berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Tak lagi rupanya seperti dulu, namun rasanya yang menunggu takkan termakan waktu. Meskipun jika ia tidak lagi menemukan dadanya naik turun dalam irama yang menentu. Jendela akan terus terbuka hanya untuk sekedar mengitip rupamu yang mungkin saja datang dengan punggung yang memikul rindu.  
  
Namun, takkan pernah ia menemukan hari di mana dirimu menjulurkan tangan untuk memutar gangang serta suara getir yang mengalun mencapai gendang. Karena pelukkanmu bukanlah dua hari yang lalu ataupun empat puluh delapan jam yang membekas dulu. Bisikmu akan cinta kepada dirinya dan pintamu untuk menunggu langkah kakimu kembali dengan peluh yang membias rasa. Janjimu untuk bersama, namun nyatanya ragamu tak pernah menemukan rumahnya untuk kembali pulang.  
  
Sepuluh tahun ia menunggu.  
  
Hingga tak ada lagi suara tembakan yang mengudara dan teriakan yang menggema.  
  
Sepuluh tahun yang telah berlalu.  
  
Katamu, kalian akan memiliki tempat di mana hanya ada kebahagian yang mengitar. Namun, sekarang, dikala ia telah menemukan tempat itu, kamu tak kunjung datang membawa napasmu pulang dan senapan yang sejak dulu dirimu banggakan.  
  
Tetapi, ia akan terus menunggu. Meskipun jika pada akhirnya waktu akan membuatnya membisu.  
  
 _Michael-kun, perang telah usai, kapan kau akan pulang?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**


End file.
